Només tu mires per sobre les muralles
by Sora2937
Summary: Pensaments de Lovino Vargas.


Com sempre els personatges no són meus, són de Hidekaz Himaruya.

* * *

Anys. Segles. Mil·lennis. Eternitat. Irònicament, poc temps per la feina què vull fer.

Des de que tinc consciència, he rebut les mateixes comparacions i menyspreus de part de persones foranes o familiars, humans o nacions. No sé què es pensen, no sóc cec ni burro.

Sóc el primer en saber que no sóc bo en les arts, ni en el comerç o en les feines casolanes. Creu-me quan dic que m'hi he esforçat, que he intentat no ser tan desastre però no ha servit per res. Quan intento arreglar alguna cosa, la trenco més. Quan dibuixo, només em surten gargots inintel·ligibles. Quan agafo l'escombra, es crea més caos del que ja existia. I no sé el motiu. Les meves mans són incapaces de crear, només destrueixen.

Innombrables nits he plorat de frustració, en silenci, amb el cor trencat pels comentaris i desesperat per trobar una resposta. Era evident que no podia cridar als quatre vents que la situació i els comentaris em ferien, no vull que els enemics coneguin els meus punts febles i els aprofitin per atacar-me.

Finalment, cansat i dolgut vaig decidir fer l'única cosa factible què se'm va acudir:

 _Protegir el meu cor dels comentaris punyents amb una muralla gruixuda, i un humor enfurrunyat per intimidar els altres._

Però ni així. Només vaig aconseguir que tinguessin més motius per criticar-me: la falta d'habilitats i el mal caràcter. Ja no sé què no entenen, ni com els ho he de dir que malgrat ser dues gotes d'aigua, no significa que el meu germà i jo haguem de ser idèntics en tot! Posats en aquest fet, per què no els diuen el mateix als germans americans?

Contràriament al que tothom pensa, no odio el meu germà. Les rabietes, les bronques i els insults són l'única manera que sé per expressar que m'importa, que em preocupo pel seu benestar. Ara, després de tant de temps, ja no sé expressar els meus sentiments obertament tal com feia en una època molt llunyana. I tampoc em puc permetre fer una porta a la muralla que fèrriament separa el jo dels altres, per por de què es converteixi en un punt dèbil per on els enemics puguin ferir el meu cor.

Al contrari del què tothom pensa, m'alegro que el meu germà estigui envoltat de bones persones. Persones a les quals troba suport i ajuda. Persones que el protegeixen i el cuiden. Així, m'asseguro que mai patirà la solitud ni li faran mal com a mi. Ell és més dèbil que jo, dubto que pugui suportar el pes d'aquesta situació i m'odiaria a mi mateix si veiés desaparèixer el seu somriure tan característic.

Malgrat el què tothom pensa, no culpo al meu germà. Sóc incapaç de fer-ho. Ell no té cap culpa. Si algú és culpable, sóc jo. Sóc jo el què està trencat per dins. Sóc jo el què té un desperfecte de fàbrica. És just que només jo carregui amb el dolor, la culpa i la desesperança des de l'interior de la presó en forma de muralla.

Concentrat en arreglar els petits i grans desperfectes que els comentaris provocaven a la muralla, no em vaig adonar que tu, una ànima càlida i amb ulls curiosos, rondaves a prop de la construcció.

Quina va ser la meva sorpresa, en sentir la teva veu parlar, o hauria de dir cridant, des de l'altra banda del mur. Espantat, només se m'acudí fer el que havia aprés a fer: llançar-te insults i batalla. Però això, malgrat funcionar el primer dia, només serví desgraciadament, per incrementar les teves ganes de traspassar el mur.

Sempre feies el mateix, marxaves a la nit per tornar al matí amb algun estri nou que et permetés salvar l'obstacle. I jo, desesperat, només feia que insultar-te i fer més gran la presó.

No sé com, aquest estira i arronsa, es convertí en la nostra rutina durant totes les dècades, mil·lennis que vam compartir el mateix sostre.

Sincerament, no volia que veiessis el meu autèntic jo. No ho volia. M'aterrava la idea que el meu jo veritable et fes adonar de la deixalla humana que sóc o et cansessis dels meus problemes psicològics infantils. Entén-me quan dic que eres la primera persona que volia i intentava veure a través de les trampes que envoltaven la meva ànima. Per primer cop algú semblava voler relacionar-se amb una joguina espatllada com jo. Però, d'alguna manera, intuïa que el teu afany era el mateix que té un nen en busca de la xocolatina que li han privat, de manera que, quan aconseguissis el que volies i et cansessis de la novetat, em llençaries a les deixalles. Això... No ho hagués suportat. Si he de tornar a aquesta desesperació a la què, d'alguna manera ja estic acostumat, no vull assaborir un sentiment agradable, no vull tenir el record d'un altre sentiment al que la gent té dret a assaborir, mentre que a mi se m'ha privat.

Concentrat en aclarir el caos de pensaments i idees de la meva ment, no em vaig adonar que una ànima, de cabells castanys rebels i uns ulls verds com maragdes, treia el cap per sobre el mur.

 _\- Ei!_

 _\- É-És pot saber, què hi fas aquí!?_

 _\- Uah! Així que això és el que hi ha a l'altra banda del mur?_

 _\- Què no m'escoltes, cazzo!? Ves-te'n abans no et destrossi per ficar el nas on no toca! Encara que no ho sembli sóc capaç de deixar un enemic inconscient i en coma!_

 _\- Sí, no dubto que seràs fort, però de moment, només veig un nen que busca un amic..._

 _\- Quines tonteries dius, idiota!? Estic perfectament bé així com estic!_

 _\- No diguis mentides... Ningú vol estar sol. I si no és per això, digues, per què plores?_

 _No tenia ni idea. Malgrat tot l'esforç, totes les proteccions, les llàgrimes havien continuat rodolant galtes avall, sense ni tal sols en fos conscient._

Malgrat no fer cap porta, ni pont, ni cap mena d'accés a l'interior de la muralla, tu, amb una simple escala de fusta, vas aconseguir saltar. Des de llavors, vas i véns, em reconfortes, cures a poc a poc el meu cor destrossat, em fas bromes, em cuides. És gràcies a tu que ara sàpiga expressar els meus veritables sentiments en contades ocasions, és difícil perdre la costum després de tant de temps. És gràcies a tu que confio una mica més en les altres persones. És gràcies a tu que el meu cercle social és una mica més gran. És gràcies a tu que ara puc gaudir de la vida com mai abans hagués cregut possible per una persona imperfecta com jo.

El temps ha continuat el seu camí, han tornat a passar mil·lennis, però per molt que hagi canviat el nostre entorn, tu mai has deixat que tornés a aquella amarga situació.

Bé, suposo que ja n'hi ha prou d'escriure sobre coses tristes, així que, malgrat que no pugui oblidar aquests records fàcilment, els apartaré i els guardaré en una capsa que enterraré al fons de la meva ànima, en un lloc difícil d'accedir per tal que no s'alliberin sols, i escriuré sobre altres coses importants en la meva vida de caire menys amarg. Això però, serà per un altre dia que ara ja és tard, i l'idiota més important per a mi ja està dormint com un tronc al meu costat abraçat a mi, com si fos el seu peluix, dificultant-me l'escriptura i a més, tinc son.

Tanco la llibreta i la deso en un calaix de la tauleta de nit juntament amb el bolígraf. Abans d'acomodar-me dins de les flassades i trobar una posició còmoda entre els seus braços, dirigeixo la vista cap a l'idiota adormit per dir en un murmuri:

\- Ti amo, Spagna...

* * *

Això és tot... Fa anys que vaig escriure aquest fic i encara ignoro el què em passava pel cap a l'hora d'escriure'l XD

Moltes gràcies als que heu arribat fins aquí i espero que us hagi agradat!

He d'avisar que a partir d'ara estaré més ocupada pel que pot ser que algunes setmanes no publiqui (intentaré que no passi!) o que els capítols siguin més curts, és a dir, que divideixi els fics en més capítols o alguna cosa així, ja veuré sobre la marxa!

Això és tot per ara, ens veiem la setmana que ve~ I recordeu que els reviews s'agreixen! owo


End file.
